


Giselle Comes Home

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Eloise - Kay Thompson (ill. Hilary Knight)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Giselle is in Boarding School until her mother calls for her to go to New York to visit her little sister, Eloise. However, their mother has a secret hidden from the younger girl which is that she is divorcing from her current husband and Giselle begins to find herself as she spends time away from London and more time in New York City with Eloise and Nanny.





	Giselle Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kay Thompson and Hilary Knight own characters, I only own OC's, the first chapter will be in Giselle's POV, I don't know about the other chapters for right now, but for the most part, the story will be in Giselle's perspective.

My name is Giselle, I am seventeen years old. I am an academic young lady and I go to the Claudia T. Finkle School for Girls which is a rich and prestigious boarding school in London, England. I begin every morning by turning over to see my roommate and best friend, Ronda, who wants to become an artist when she gets out of this school. I didn't like this school at first, mostly because my mother enrolled me without even asking for my opinion while she's off to Paris or anywhere else in Europe, except for London of course where I am by myself while my little sister lives in New York City with our nanny we simply call Nanny.

I soon wake up to start the day and wake up at 6:30 in the morning, just roughly two hours before classes start. Ronda and I ask each other how we slept and we soon go into the washroom in our pajamas to brush our teeth and freshen up with most of the other girls of the school that we room with. The school is our own little environment and we are each the residents, I don't expect special treatment, but my mother knows the Board of Education, as well as almost everyone else there is to know, such as the Russian Ambassador.

After brushing my pearly whites and washing my baby soft skin face, I go back into my room to brush my golden blonde hair and put on my school uniform which is a white dress shirt, a dark graying blue jacket with a matching skirt which is almost like a business suit and a black tie to match my headband and lock in my heart-shaped red earrings, and my white knee socks and black Mary Janes. Ronda and I soon go about outside of our rooms with our satchels of schoolbooks and notebooks and discuss what our plans are for the day.

Ronda is very keen on becoming an artist and almost always doodles in her notebook or brings her sketchpad with her. I think she would make a very lovely illustrator for a childrens' book. The morning bell soon rings and we all come down into the food terrace for breakfast. I normally have boiled eggs with Irish bacon and a cool glass of water. Many of the underachieving students have one or two cups of rather hot coffee which reminds me of what Nanny needs to get her through the day of watching my little sister, Eloise. Who could blame her? I spend every breakfast talking about classes or instructors we each have and ponder on whether we will have a test or not. However, today was different.

The Headmistress known as Beatrice Wilcox calls me down to her office with a telephone. I often have a telephone call every night, I make one to Eloise otherwise she would miss me too, too, too terribly and our mother often calls about what she has done for the day as she works with the fashion industry and has several famous friends such as Coco Chanel, Christian Dior, and even Madame Germaine. I have a secret from my little sister and that is that I do not appreciate our mother for being off to Paris and Europe all the time and spending very little time with us, though, at least she remembers to call Eloise before she goes to bed as she seems to memorize time zones all around the world, such as early morning for her could be just before Eloise's bedtime.

"Hello?" I greeted with a near English accent that I picked up during my stay in London for what feels like my whole life at this point.

"Bonsoir, enfant."A voice trying to sound French greets me, it was too mature to be Eloise, so it was someone else... Mother!

"Oh, hello, Mum."

"'Ow are you, cherie?" My mother asks, almost sounding like she cares. She nearly sounds like my little sister trying to sound French from her tutoring.

"I am well, Mum," I reply, not caring about my English accent which grew on me since I've been enrolled in this school, plus Nanny's raising me helps. "Why have you called, and where is Hamilton?"

"He is away for right now," Mother soon answered in her actual voice this time. "I have called because I would like you to take a plane to visit your sister in New York before we come to see her. I will mail you a ticket so you can spend your vacation with your sister."

"So, you'll actually be coming this time?" I soon asked in an accusatory tone.

"Oui, I will, with Hamilton," Mother replied. "I can't say when we'll come though, but we will in fact come. Also, I want you to help me keep this secret from Eloise, it might hurt her."

What? That you're a woman who would rather go to catwalks all day than help raising my little sister? "What is it?" I ask, hiding my anger.

"We're getting divorced," Mother finally replied which made my heart sink. "It would break your little sister's heart, can I trust you not to tell her? Do you promise?"

I soon took a deep breath. "Fine, Maman... I won't tell her," I then said after a long pause which made me grow a dagger-like lump in my throat. "I promise, promise, promise." I then said, speaking three times like Nanny would, this even rubbed off on Eloise as she was more of our mother than Kelly, I mean, Mother ever was.

Soon enough, we both hung up as the charge would be quite expensive if we didn't soon. I'm sure the first time Mother went to Paris and when Eloise talked with her, she wanted it to last longer, but of course, long-distance calls are a pain in the rump. This news hung over me for quite sometime.

Before I knew it, it was a holiday away from school for roughly a week and Mother lived up to her promise. The plane ticket for New York City was soon given to me through mail along with a very expensive hat which was quite cute. It was black with a baby pink ribbon and a white flower. It was too gorgeous to throw away, though I have to admit that Mother's gifts are quite charming, but it doesn't make up for what she did to make my father leave and cheat on him with Hamilton. I do not blame my little sister for this, I do not blame her for my father going out for a pack of cigarettes and never coming back or sending for us, I just blame my mother for being the nymphomaniac that Mabel calls her.

When I came off the plane and ended up in the airport, I saw a sharply dressed man who reminded me of Mr. Nye's driver as he held up a sign with my name on it. I soon came to him and he took my bags and put them in the back of the cab. I stared out the window before drifting off. Flying for eight hours can really take a lot out of you. I just shudder to imagine Eloise being on a plane, she might go so far as to interact with the pilot and ask him over a million questions about flying and talking about how Mother travels or something of the sort. When I was finally woken up, the cab stopped in front of the famed hotel of New York that was The Plaza Hotel.

I held myself as I came up the front steps and the doorman tipped his hat at me and I gave a wave back to him and ended up in the lobby where several other guests were and I came to the front desk.

"You must be Giselle." A woman smiled.

"I guess I look like me mum?" I replied.

"Well, that, and you do have some of your little sister in you, yes," The woman smiled. "I'm Miss Thompson and I run the front desk with the manager, Mr. Salamone. Now, your sister is in room 1607."

"Oh, the Penthouse suite." I commented. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised.

"Yes, just go to that elevator and they should be waiting for you in the room." Miss Thompson pointed to the elevator so that I could see.

I nodded once to the woman in thanks and came to the elevator. However, I wouldn't be alone, there was a man who was inside of there who didn't speak a word. I told him to go up to the sixteenth floor and he without a single word, pushed the top button and when the doors closed, I was on my way to see my sister who I had not seen in what feels like an eternity.


End file.
